A little sadistic
by lamer5799
Summary: A short Neo and Yang story.


It was happening again. Yang sat on the couch glaring at Neo. Glaring at that smug grin she always seemed to get. She had a deep urge to punch her and wipe that smug look out of her multicolored eyes. But she didn't. She held back, because she knew that she wouldn't win. Every time they fought Neo's wushu always seemed to beat Yang's boxing. So she just sat there glaring at the mute.

Neo liked this, the feel of the glare from Yang. So full of hate and malice. Yet underneath it was a different feeling. One she doubted the blonde was even aware of, lust. That was the source of smug look at the moment. Her multicolored eyes locked firmly with lilac ones. Then Neo signed for Yang to come closer.

Yang didn't know much sign language, just enough to roughly communicate with Neo. She knew that Neo wanted her closer but she stayed put. She watched Neo's look turn pouty as Yang sat there. She watched Neo sign again for her to come closer, and again Yang ignored it.

Neo tried signing once more and got the same response. So she signed a question. "Why won't you come over here?"

"Don't wanna." Yang spoke.

Yang watched multicolored eyes turn angry as Neo stood. She then walked; vary dramatically, the few feet between her and Yang. The short girl stood in front of Yang with a glare of her own.

"Why do you have to be so dense?" Neo signed angrily.

"I don't understand that last sign." Yang admitted honestly.

"Stupid." Neo amended her sign.

"I'm not stupid." Yang objected.

Neo then sat on Yang's lap facing her. "Really?" Neo signed. Neo then traced her index finger along Yang's jaw. Neo then leaned in for a chaste kiss, quick but certainly not innocent. Yang immediately leaned in to make the kiss last longer. But Neo placed a finger over Yang's lips. With a smug look she did a simple sign "Punishment".

Yang twisted her face into a mix of a pout and scowl. Yang was somewhat a masochist and Neo was definitely a sadist. She liked what Neo called 'punishments'. But the small multicolored woman liked to make them drag on. But it was already out of Yang's control to stop.

Neo dragged her finger nail down Yang's neck. With just enough pressure to leave a steady red line. She watched as Yang bit her lip with a defiant look. Neo's grin widened as she grabbed a hand full of Yang's precious hair and pulled. Causing Yang to tilt her head back and to the side. Yang both grunted and whimpered at Neo's actions.

Neo kissed Yang along the neck starting at her jaw to her collar bone. Then Neo lightly bit the clef of Yang's neck, just hard enough to leave marks. Neo slipped her hands under Yang's shirt to touch taught muscles on her stomach. Methodically scratching her nails in between the ridges of Yang's abs.

"You win." Yang moaned. "You win Neo."

Neo sat up and looked at Yang with a smug grin. She leaned in and kissed Yang's chin.

"Neo." Yang moaned again.

Neo tilted Yang's head down and looked into her eyes. Neo shook her head slowly, which earned a grown from Yang. Neo then leaned in and quickly brushed her lips against Yang, not long enough to even be considered a kiss. Followed by a small bite on the tip of Yang's nose.

Yang tried her best to stay both patient and still, but she couldn't any longer. Yang gripped Neo firmly at the hip and pulled her closer. Yang then went for a kiss, which Neo dodged as easy as one of her punches. Yang growled slightly at this.

Neo pushed Yang back into the couch. "You're being punished. Remember?" Neo signed.

"Come one." Yang pleaded. Neo just shook her head. "You're going a little far don't you think?"

Neo started doing a motion similar to laughing, but without sound. She settled herself and began to sign. "Will you start listening?"

"What do you mean?" Yang didn't quite comprehend what Neo meant.

Neo sharply pushed Yang into the couch and glared at her. She then signed, doing each individual one slowly and dramatically. "You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." Yang nodded slowly at what she said. "Well, as long as we're alone." Neo added.

"Gladly." Yang pulled her close again and went for a kiss, which Neo allowed to land on her lips.


End file.
